


The Merc and the Hero

by Whattheshitparker



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Discovery, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattheshitparker/pseuds/Whattheshitparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool has always crushed hard on Spider-man, He had no idea that peter is developing feelings for him too, but with Wades passion for killing, Peter cannot give himself fully to him... or can he. </p><p>My first ever Fandom Story! Be gentle! x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Deadpool what are you doing here?” Spider-man (aka Peter Parker) asked, he had spotted the black and red suited man laying down on top of a low rise apartment building while on patrol and thought he would go and check it out.

“Hey baby boy! Long-time no speak!” Deadpool gushed enthusiastically jumping up, he’s demeanor instantly changing from serious sniper killer to over excited puppy waving he’s gun around in the air.

**‘He’s still looking hot!**

**‘He looks the same, it’s the same suit idiot’**

**‘Yeah but still the physique…’**

“Watch what you’re doing with that!” Peter warned his spider senses tingling ever so slightly

“Oh sorry Spidey” he said apologetically lowering his gun to his side“You caught me on a mission actually!”

“A mission?” Peter asked dread in his stomach, he knew Deadpool’s ‘missions’ or better known as contracts usually ended with either someone dying or lots of people dying, and he had a real problem with that despite he’s strange fondness at times for the man in red.

“What do you have to do?” He asked not knowing if he even wanted to hear the answer

“Oh you know the usual, unaliving some bad guy”

“Deadpool” Spidey protested his voice high, he knew he couldn’t stand by and watch him kill someone.

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist Spidey!” Deadpool laughed turning back round to once again focus on the target at hand lowering his body to the floor. They were pretty close range to the other building.

**‘Do you think he wears knickers?’**

**‘Maybe a pink thong! Can you imagine!’**

**‘I highly doubt that’**

**'Hey don't ruin it for us!"**

Deadpool shook his head as if to shake out the thoughts, he needed to finish this job, he had been tracking this guy for a while, once he had a bullet hole in his head, and he could go back to happily thinking about what kind of panties Spidey wore under that ever so tight costume.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” Deadpool shouted as Spider-man shot a string of web at his gun and pulled it away

“I can’t let you do that I’m afraid” He told the merc

**‘Oh no he didn’t’**

Wade jumped up and grabbed another gun out of his utility belt, with the same long range shooter attached and automatically aimed it directly between the spiders eyes

“Now Babyboy, don’t make me have to hurt the pretty little face that I’m sure is hiding under your mask” Deadpool said threateningly.

Spidey smirked at the familiar name Deadpool always called him, and shot another string of web to try and retrieve the second gun but Deadpool wasn’t going to let that happen again so easily and dodged the webbing, rolling across the floor.

“Can you just get lost for like a sec?! You are going to lose me a lot of money right now and my rep if I don’t complete this job!” He complained

Spiderman somersaulted in the air and landed with a kick to Deadpool’s face, sending him flying backwards against the wall

**‘He’s faster than we remembered’**

“I’m fast too” Wade answered himself grabbing Spider-man’s arm attempting to throw him into the wall he knew he would never have the heart to really hurt him, hence why he’s katannas stayed firming on his back, but instead as he threw him, Spidey landed with he’s feet on the wall and ran up it back flipping over, reversing the move so now Deadpool’s arm was twisted around his back.

“MotherFu…” Deadpool began, struggling against the younger man.

“Just give it up Deadpool” Spider-man said, seemingly enjoying himself.

“Oh it’s not over yet” Wade sneered, twisting round throwing his weight at the wall crawler tackling him to the ground. The two rolled until wade was laid out on his back peter on top the entire length of his body pressed against him. Wade went into momentarily shock, what with their masked faces inches apart, he could feel spider-man’s hot elevated breath matching his own, every part of their bodies touching it was something he had imagined for so long. For once he had no words

“Jeez buy me dinner first!” Spider-man joked laughing at wades reaction.

He got on his knee’s partially straddling the man below him as he tried to stand. Deadpool gasped as he felt Spidey’s groin grind against his own. The gun he was still holding onto tightly went off accidentally in Deadpool’s hand, shooting at the brick wall. Spidey jumped off him and he quickly turned to check if his target had heard the commotion.

“Fuck!” He had heard and Deadpool watched mouth open as the room he had been watching for the past few hours vacated

“Oh well problem solved!” Spider-man said happily crossing his arms. Deadpool stood up he was not happy.

**‘At least we got to feel that hot spider bod up close and personal!’**

**‘And lost a lot of money thanks to the huge crush we have on him’**

**‘Totally worth it though…’**

“Pfft I think I’m owed a lot more than that” Wade answered the voices, not aware he’s spoken them to Spidey.

“What is it you want?” Spider-man answered in a flirtatious manner much to his surprise. For the second time tonight Wade to fell unusually silent


	2. An Expensive Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so early update as I’m an eager fanfic newbie dying to type smut in my spare time (I blame Deadpool)… Bold writing is Deadpool’s thoughts. 
> 
> Peter owes Deadpool for losing him his contract. He pays the price but did he have to enjoy it so much?!

 

Wade eyed the slightly shorter man curiously

**‘Is he flirting with us? He’s never flirted with us before’**

**‘Does he even like guys?’**

**‘Get a grip dude say something already!’**

“You’ve lost me a lot money kid, you’d have to do something big to make up for it” Wade grinned under his mask, his mouth functioning once more.

“Oh yeah? What do you have in mind?” Spidey responded arms still folded standing firm

“Oh I wouldn’t want to make you blush at the things that go on in my mind” Wade chuckled darkly

“Is that so?” Peter purred

**‘See he is flirting!’**

  
“You’re very playful tonight Spidey, why the good mood?” Deadpool asked curiously, hes previous attempts at flirting with the spider had never gone as well

Suddenly shots were being fired at them from the building adjacent. Turns out if you fail to shoot your target and then wait around long enough, they will try and shoot you!

“Let’s go!” Spider-man shouted to Wade trying to encourage the tall assassin to follow him to the other side of the building, he needed to get Deadpool away from the scene as fast as possible to stop him from going on a murderous rampage, he knew he would not take too kindly to being shot at.

And he was right of course, Deadpool was seeing red taking a grenade from he’s belt

“I hope you like pineapple!” Deadpool Shouted biting the ring of the top throwing it with perfect aim through the shooters window, then an explosion erupted from the building.

“Please Deadpool, stop! No killing!” Peter shouted at him

“Bit late for that” Deadpool responded manically laughing as he readied himself to jump over the edge, bullets still coming at them thick and fast.

“Whatever you want me to do I’ll do it!” Spider-man shouted suddenly, causing Wade to stop in his tracks

“Anything?” Wade asked, eyebrow raised grin on his face.

**‘We can have some fun with this!’**

**“Oh the possibilities!”**

“If you stop killing people and leave now then yes, anything” Spider-man said desperately.

“Kiss me” Wade replied

“W..what?” Peter’s face grew hot, thinking he shouldn’t have been so self-assured with him before

“You heard me” Wade said he’s voice gravelly “No upside down in the rain shit either”

“Not here, not when bullets are flying around” Peter pleaded ignoring his last comment. He ducked his head as a bullet flew past. His spider-sense was going crazy

“Right here right now or I’m going over their guns blazing” Deadpool threatened reaching for one of the many hand guns attached to his body

“Ok! Ok fine, ill kiss you” Spider-man faltered

Wade strode over to the younger man, a bullet narrowly missing his head.

“My how the tables have turned” Wade chuckled to Peter

Peter gritted his teeth and pulled Wade away from the gunfire, taking him as far away from the edge as possible he pushed him up against the wall.

“You’re very strong for such a tight ass little spider” Wade smirked taunting him.

“Shut up Deadpool” Peter growled forcing the merc’s mask up around his mouth, revealing his scarred skin.

“Call me Wade” Deadpool replied returning the favour and lifting Peters mask up

He wasn’t sure who had leaned in first but all he was aware of was hot mouth on his own, beautifully soft lips pressing onto his, a hunger in the younger man that he never expected. Wade responded to the eager boy by parting his lips and lapping at his tongue.

Peter moaned into the kiss. The heat of the moment was so intense, the danger, the passion. He knew it was wrong but he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t remember the last time he had kissed someone else and he needed this bad. He could feel he’s body betraying him, his cock feeling trapped in the tight constraints of the suit as it steadily grew.

Peter was on his tip toes, arms wrapped around the merc’s neck tight, their tongues colliding desperately

“So needy” Wade breathed against his lips, feeling the hardness of the other man against his groin.

Peter moaned even more, he didn’t care how shameless he was acting. Until Wade hands had found their way to his firm butt cheeks, giving them a hard squeeze, shocking him back to reality 

**‘Oh wow that ass feels even better than it looks!’**

**‘We are so in! Wait... Is this a dream no one lets us do this, even when we do blackmail them for kisses’**

Peter made a noise that resembled a squeak when Deadpool grabbed his ass, he pulled away aware that it was now silent, the gun fire had ceased, they must have thought Deadpool had scarpered.

“That was an expensive kiss” Wade chuckled not taking his eyes of the web crawler, licking his lips enjoying the taste left behind from the other man.

“Was it worth it?” Peter asked, embarrassed by the hopefulness in his voice

“Totally babe” Wade smiled staring at the younger man yearning for so much more. He leaned in to kiss him again, but Peter turned his head. He was suddenly aware of how exposed they were on the roof top, some of the surrounding apartments had more levels than the one they were on, even in the dark of the night they could be seen from people’s windows if they pried enough. He couldn’t risk it. What would the papers say if they got wind of this, what would Stark his employer and fellow member of the Avengers say if he knew he was getting up close and personal with the famous Merc with a mouth. Deadpool was well known in the super hero world, and widely disliked for his fondness of killing without remorse.

“I…I have to go” Peter stuttered his hands on Wades chest, torn between what his brain was telling him and what his body wanted.

“So soon Spidey?” Deadpool asked wrapping his arms around the young man’s waist, kissing his neck softly licking and biting the smooth exposed skin he had dreamed about this moment for so long he didn't want it to end so quickly. Peter groaned lustfully his fingers clutching at Deadpool’s suit.

“Deadpool…please” Spidey whined, but the merc was relentless

“Wade!” Spidey cried out. Deadpool stopped

‘ **That’s the first time he’s used our name!’**

**‘Yeah duh he’s only just learned it’**

**‘Don’t stop you pussy he loves it’**

**‘He’s pushing away! We’re not forcing him’**

**‘Think he’s enjoying himself too much for it to be forced’**

Peter could swear he could almost hear the ongoing battle in Deadpool’s head, he decided to make it easier for him to let go.

“Look I… I’ll see you again soon” Peter told him, the pair of them still holding each other.

“You promise?” Deadpool asked excitedly

“Yes I promise” Peter replied tearing himself away, he walked to the edge of the building pulling his mask back down.

“See you around Wade” He called to him shooting web across the street and flying off into the distance

“Soon, you said soon!” Wade shouted after him, like an excited school girl.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Lonely Friends In Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add Loneliness, beers, video games and pizza and you get....
> 
> Ok so it took a little longer to decide the next part of this story, (kind of making it up as I go along) Thanks for the Kudo’s! They are really spurring me on. Sorry about the slow build I need a good plot :P

It had been 3 weeks since Deadpool had seen the webcrawler, and their last meeting wasn’t about to leave the fore front of his mind any time soon. Wade had taken to spending any free time he had of an evening lurking around on the roof tops of Manhattan in hope he might run into him again.

**‘Dude we are so weak’**

**‘Deffinatly reached a new personal best for desperation’**

“Shut up” Wade growled at the voices, he knew they were right, but he didn’t want to admit it. He rolled up his mask and got to work on the chimichanga he was holding.

“Dude is that all you ever eat?” came a familiar voice from behind him. Wade looked round to see Spider-man perched up on the wall, in typical spider style, slightly hunched over. There wasn’t many people that had the ability to sneak up on him, having trained in the military and spending the rest of his life as a gun for hire.  

“What, it’s like my trade mark, every fanfic writer uses it” Deadpool replied to a now confused Spidey.

 “So if it isn’t my friendly neighbourhood spider boy” He continued a big smile on his face

“Man” Peter corrected him

“Oh that’s right… how old are you?”

“Old enough” Peter replied, not going to give any information that may reveal his true identity

“So you’re not jailbait then?”

“No I’m not” Peter shook his head at wade, but stifling a laugh all the same. Wade threw the remaining half of his chimichanga on the floor, wiping his mouth he pulled his mask back down. He preferred for his scars not to be on show. Especially around guys he thought were cute.

“You said soon baby boy it’s been three weeks!”

“Oh…yeah I’ve been busy, you know lots of criminals to attend to. Plus I have a life without the mask too”

“So you busy now or can you hang”

**‘Get it we said hang haha Like a spider get it!’**

Spidey pondered the offer for a minute, was it really a good idea to hang out with a mercenary? He thought, but then he had been feeling lonely for some time, constantly working night and day. A couple of hours spent with Deadpool wouldn’t hurt would it?

“That depends have you killed anyone lately” Spidey asked

“Actually I haven’t, I’ve been a very good boy for once” Wade smirked at him

This news actually made peter feel a little better

“I guess I have some time” Peter responded, wondering what the hell he was doing, even though he knew on some level he had gone looking for the merc himself.

“Great!” Wade whooped all giddy, wondering if they would pick up where they last left of on the roof.

Peter chuckled it was nice to have someone excited to see him for once, sure the people of new York were happy to see him when he would swing on his webs and shout out to him, but this was different Wade was excited about just spending time alone with him.

“My apartments not far” Deadpool told him

“Your apartment?” Spider-man asked, suddenly nervous about being alone in the merc’s home with him.

“Yeah were else can we go, unless you want to sit in a bar both suited up that cool with me”

“No, no your right fine lets go”

“You know it’s much quicker to get there if you give me a piggy back” Wade suggested

“What Deadpool I’m not carrying you on my back!” Peter Exclaimed

“Come on, where’s your sense of fun?!” Wade protested “Besides walking takes ages”

“Fine” Spidey rolled his eyes, seemed like he was breaking all his rules tonight “where is it”

Deadpool climbed on to Spidey’s back giving him the directions, cheering as the swooped from the rooftops

“Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee” Deadpool squealed in a very unmanly way

“I pray no one see’s me doing this” Spider-man said out loud. Deadpool was too excited to hear him.

They reached the stairs to the fire escape, landing outside the door to Deadpool’s apartment. The block he lived on was run down, for someone who earned a hell of a lot when he actually successfully completed his missions, this wasn’t quite what Peter was expecting.

“Is this it?” Peter asked eyeing the flimsy door

“Expecting a palace?” Deadpool mused opening the door, he walked inside flipping a light switch on the wall, the younger man followed gingerly. It wasn’t too bad he thought to himself, pretty basic, a bit messy but he wasn’t like he figured Deadpool to have OCD with cleaning, having what seemed like severe ADHD was enough!

He watched Deadpool begin to remove some of his weaponry from his body, taking his katannas of his back and utility belt so he was more comfortable, tossing them carelessly to the floor

“Have you lived here long?” Peter asked, feeling stupid at the question, he sounded like he was making idle chit chat

“Few months” Wade replied “Don’t really stay in a place too long, it’s dangerous for the neighbours, too many people want to blow me up” He laughed loudly even though he was completely serious. He was now rooting through his fridge for beers

‘Wow’ Spidey thought 'maybe he does have a heart' although he thought it must be hard never being able to settle, not having a real home.

He suddenly felt very sorry for the black and red clad man before him, looking around at the dingy apartment and thinking of how excited and desperate wade had been at just hanging out with him.

**‘What is he doing? He’s staring at us’**

**‘He doesn’t like our place, quick idiot do something’**

**‘Distract him with that frilly pink dress you love so much’**

“Yeah like that won’t scare him of” Wade mused to his voices

“Huh?” Peter didn’t know who he was talking to.

“Don’t just stand there like a lost puppy” Wade laughed “Sit that fine ass down, I have beer video games, er a ton of explosives that could be fun”

“Let’s just stick to beer and video games shall we” Peter chuckled. Sitting on the couch Wade turned on the PS4 and cracked open some beers

“It’s funny how everything in your place lost like 4 bucks, but you have a shiny new PlayStation 4” Peter laughed

“I know what’s important in life, video games and weapons” Wade grinned “Besides, do you know how much a good bomb costs! It’s like a lot”

“No, no I don’t know” Spidey smiled shaking his head at older man

After a couple of hours Peter found himself completely relaxed, the pair were laughing loudly, taking about crap, Wade had ordered a ton of takeaway and even managed to get the delivery guy to bring them more beers. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d belly laughed like that.

Wade was laid out on the sofa, head on the arm rest, his feet resting on Spidey’s lap. He felt a warmth he had not felt in a very long time, he reached over and grabbed another slice of pizza, rolling up his mask he started eating. Peter looked over at him eyeing the scars around his mouth

“Why don’t you take of your mask? It’s not like you try to hard your real identity, you tell everyone you meet” Peter asked

“Trust me baby boy you don’t want to see what’s under this mask” Deadpool answered  

“Do they hurt?” Peter asked suddenly, regretting it instantly referring to his scars.

“Constantly” Came to short honest reply.

“But enough about my ugly mug, are we gonna end up kissing like last time? Cause you know I’m sure I can find some way to blackmail you” Wade using the topic of them kissing to deflect the conversation about his face.

Peter blushed under his mask, and started stuttering

“Relax babe, I’m messing with you, unless of course you want to then I’m totally in!”

Peter laughed a little nervously, he had wondered when the topic of their kiss would come up, and he was surprised Wade had taken so long to mention it.

Peter through a pillow at him playfully, not knowing how to reply.

“Seriously you want a pillow fight Spidey? What are you a 12 year old girl?” Wade grinned pulling himself up “By the way I’m the king of pillow fights”

"Yeah you fight like a 12 year old girl!" Peter laughed 

Wade grabbed a greying cushion and whacked Peter with it, the of them laughing and now playfully wrestling each other, Wade had climbed over to Peter attempting to pin him down, which he nearly succeeding in doing, until Spidey rolled them of the couch onto the floor landing on top of the merc

**‘Holy shit he’s sitting on top of our dick’**

**‘Don’t freak out big guy, play it cool’**

“Are you ever going to tell me your name spider-kid?’ Wade asked wanting to say his name, thoroughly enjoying Peter straddling his lap, rubbing the younger man’s thighs softly.

“It’s Peter” Spidey replied, to Wade’s shock he pulled his mask over his mouth and leaned down, quickly doing the same to Wade’s then he crushed their lips together.

 

 


	4. Sex lives of the Genetically Enhanced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters first time with a guy, and hes chosen the famous Merc to be the one to do it. 
> 
> Ok, so I’ve discovered my writing is a lot fluffier than I thought It would be (Parkers fault) Time to throw some smut into the fluff. Warning long explicit update!

Wade couldn’t believe his luck, Spidey had kissed him twice now, and this time he didn’t even have to ask for it. His hand gripped onto the back of Peters neck holding him close, not that he needed too, Peter was holding him so tight and kissing him so hard that their teeth kept clashing, lips becoming swollen and red, as Wade sucked on his lower lip biting it, but Peter was desperate to feel Wade’s tongue on his own and kept opening his mouth to encourage Wade to comply with him.

**‘Sweet Jesus I think he’s trying to eat us’**

**‘Dude this isn’t a Hannibal Lecter fic’**

Wade laughed in to the younger man’s mouth at he’s desperation

“Want this much?” Wade mused watching as his lustful friend pulled back slightly, his face flushed vibrant shade of red “Ya know I never expected this from you”

Wade rolled him over switching positions so that he was now on top. He leaned down kissing the boy on the mouth, then pulled his spider-man mask off in one swift motion, now staring into large surprised brown eyes

“Deadpool!” Peter gasped

“Oh come on, you’ve told me your name, I’m 5 seconds from seeing you in your birthday suit, your worried that I’ve seen your face?”

Peter didn’t reply, clearly agreeing with the merc, he was just a little shocked at the sudden revealing of himself, he felt vulnerable.

**‘Boom! We have hit the jackpot baby!’**

“You are…beautiful” Wade whispered eyeing the brown haired boy, he’s eyes scanning every inch of his face. The two resumed kissing, the pace increasing very quickly as they clawed at each other, clothes not coming of fast enough. Deadpool nearly cried as he desperately tried kicking off his boot of and it wouldn’t budge, unwillingly tearing his lips away from peters warm and wet mouth to rip the boot of with his hand and throwing it across the room flying out of the window. Re-joining there kiss as though his last breath counted on it.

Both now wearing boxers, except for Wade who still had his mask covering half of his face. He winced as Peter’s thumbs hooked underneath the fabric to pull it up.

“You might not want to do that baby boy” Deadpool warned, gripping Peter’s wrists “I wear a mask for a very different reason than you”

“Your practically naked Wade” Peter frowned “I know what your gonna look like, your fine”

Wade loved it when Peter said his real name. He held his breath as the brown haired boy pulled off his mask, not daring to look the younger man in the eyes, waiting for a gasp or for him to move when he saw he’s bald head, scarred flesh and blown out pupils. But instead his was met with warm pouty lips  

Peter wasn’t deterred by the Merc’s scarred features, in fact he found him-self strangely drawn in by them, intrigued by the marks that made the man beneath him what he was, was this the reason for Wade’s motor mouth? Or was he in-fact just completely crazy from the weapon X experiments like everyone said he was. He kissed him passionately his heart aching for the man who was holding him so tight.

**‘He’s seen our face and he’s still making out with us?’**

**‘Boy must be as desperate for this as we are’**

**‘Let’s give him a night he won’t be forgetting for a while’**

Wade slipped his hands into the back of Peters boxers

“You’re not pulling away this time” Wade growled, hands clasping his spectacular butt. Devouring his mouth, claiming the young man for himself as he brought one hand round to the front and gripped Peter’s engorged cock.

“Nnghh” Peter moaned loudly as his manhood was tugged back and forth

Wade grinned pleased with his efforts, his lips left the boys mouth to trail kisses down his throat, as peter gasped softly at every touch

“Like that Spidey?” He grinned continuing his kisses down peters toned slender body

“Oh God yes” Peter replied as Wade delved lower and lower, until he was facing his groin head on, he peeled back the boxers releasing the younger man’s rock hard cock and engulfing the full length in one go.

Peter cried out his fingernails scraping the floorboards beneath him, with nothing to grip onto (Not like Deadpool has any hair to grip) He was in ecstasy, seemingly bewildered as to Wades non-existent gag reflex

“Oh Shit….That feels…Amazing” Peter cried, Wade chuckled onto his cock at the ‘amazing’ Spiderman’s choice of words, the vibrations on making Peter even wilder.

Wade looked up at the squirming boys beautiful face, his mouth open wide moaning uncontrollably, he most likely had no idea of the incoherent words spilling out of his mouth at that exact point in time.

**‘We are so mentally saving this image for the spank bank’**

“I could do this forever just to watch you fall to pieces under me” Wade growled at Peter lustfully, pulling of his cock but replacing his mouth with a now pumping fist.

“Please” Peter begged for release, he knew he wasn’t going to last long.

“Oh no, no cumming yet kid I’m not finished with you yet” Wade told him, removing all contact with Peters cock, grinning at the frustrated moan emitted once he did so. He stood up pulling Peter up with him and lead him to the bedroom, once inside Wade took him to his king sized bed and laid the younger man on his back, still staring at him adoringly thanking his lucky stars his bed covers were pretty clean for once.

Pulling down his own boxers he climbed on the bed

“You are so damn gorgeous. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re going to forget your own damn name” Wade growled

 “There is no way that is going to fit inside me” Peter gasped staring at the size of the Merc’s manhood, Wade laughed.

“Don’t worry baby you’ll love it, trust me”

“But…” Peter started, suddenly a little unsure, but then Wade’s mouth was back on his own, and his thoughts were clouded with lust, he felt the larger man reach out to his bedside table and take what was a bottle of lube from the drawer. Wade generously covered his fingers in the cool liquid  

“You ready for this?” Wade asked slipping his hand under Peter’s ass, running his fingers between his cheeks. Peter could feel himself blushing, having never had sex with another man before, he had no idea what wade was even doing, sure he’d fooled around with a guy or two before and he’d had sex with women, but he had never trusted a man enough to go this far. He wasn’t sure if he was ready but he certainly wasn’t going to stop

“Y..Yeah” Peter stammered breathing heavily.

Wade pushed a finger inside, watching peter clench his teeth

“Relax baby” He said softly kissing peters neck, running his tongue up to his ear lobe and sucking it gently, working his finger in more and more until he felt the boy relax a little, once he heard Peter moan he added another finger in, continueing the pattern until he had three finger fully inside him

“Ohh! Fuck” Peter cried suddenly, causing Wade to grin

“I think I’ve found Spidey’s sweet spot” Wade said in a sing song voice

But Peter wasn’t listening, this was a whole new realm of unfamiliar pleasure to him, and did it feel good. He legs were opened wide and unashamedly as he rocked his hips back and forth trying to pound himself down on Wades fingers.

Suddenly the pleasure stopped and Peter moaned at the emptiness eyes flying open in protest. Wade grasped his hips pulling him down to connect his ass to his hard dick.

“Wade wait…” Peter said sitting up put his hands on the Merc’s chest motioning for him to stop  
“What’s wrong Pete? I can’t stop now!” Wade whined his cock aching, he was practically touching peters tight hole.

“I…I’ve never done this before…with a guy”

**‘He wants old scar face to be his first time? That’s new!’**

**‘There must be something really wrong with this kid’**

**‘Hey he’s perfect! And he likes us so focus!’**

“Seriously?” Wade asked shocked, the way Peter had been thrusting himself on his fingers he would never have known.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked hoping he wouldn’t have to.

“No…I…Just be gentle with me ok?”

“Ill try” Wade smiled at him laying him back down and kissing him fervently on the mouth as he pressed his cock onto Peter’s hole and pushed in slowly.

“Holy shit your tight!” Wade moaned as he pushed all the way in, Peter was clenching around him  
“You need to relax Petey or your gonna snap my cock in half”

Peter breathed, he hadn’t realised he had been holding his breath, he tried to relax but it hurt, trying to take the girth of Deadpool was no easy feat. Wade was trying his best to be gently making slow thrusts holding Peter in his arms and kissing him sweat dripping off his face.

Peter Moaned into the larger man’s mouth as Wade began to stroke his weeping cock, he’s body was adjusting to the size of the Merc and it wasn’t starting to feel good, really good.  Wade was happy to take this as a sign to pick up the pace.

“Oh peter you feel so damn good” Wade moaned he’s hands in the boys hair, Peter was making all kinds of delicious noises, whimpering and calling out Wade’s name over and over again, as the Merc pounded his prostate, even more so when he gripped onto his cock and starting stroking him hard.

“Oh Wade, Please don’t stop touching me!” Peter begged gripping on to the bed so close to cumming  

“That’s it baby boy, beg me” Wade smirked

Peter made a noise that was a mixture of a scream, cry and a moan all rolled into one.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you over your screaming” Wade chuckled sexily sucking hickeys into peters neck leaving large red marks

“WADE PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER!” Peter cried out, as the Merc pounded into him, pumping his cock at the same pace. Peter was finished. he came loudly, arms wrapped around the older man, shooting his load over his own chest, barely even registering that Deadpool was cumming inside him, face buried into his neck, then collapsing on top of the boy the pair covered in sweat and panting heavily.

...Neither of the two could even speak, which was a first for Deadpool, or was it becoming a regular occurrence with the young Peter Parker 

 


	5. Friends like mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not loads happening in this chapter, needed to introduce a bit of stark into the mix, i have lots of ideas for where this story is heading, hope you all enjoy :D  
> PS Kudos make me happy

Wade rolled over wrapped his arm around the younger man’s waist and pulled him close in, Peter smiled at the warmth nestling himself in, holding Wade’s arm. It was nice to be held to feel wanted, his smile stayed on his face as he drifted back off to sleep.

**‘We are in deep shit’**

**‘Don’t fall in love big guy it never ends well for you’**

**‘we will screw it up like always’**

**‘Cute boy Hero’s don’t tend to go for hideously scarred mercenaries’**

Deadpool squeezed his eyes shut and hugged Peter tighter, trying to shut out the voices in his head, and ignore the fact that he was now smelling his hair.

 

The next morning Peter woke to find Deadpool was not in bed with him.

“Wade?” He called out, hearing no response he spotted a pair of jogging bottoms and t shirt had been left on the bed, so he pulled them on then when looking for his new lover, he quickly found the merc in the kitchen making pancakes dressed in his suit only without the mask, gloves and evidently the shoes, since one boot had been thrown out of the window last night.

“Morning baby boy!” Wade bellowed cheerfully, he usually wasn’t happy about others seeing him without his mask, but he felt more at ease around the boy than he would normally.

“Are you making pancakes?” Peter chuckled sitting at the rickety table, and pulling the jogging bottoms up which were too big and falling past his slim hips.

“Hey gotta treat house guests nice, you never know they might want to come back some time” Wade replied

“I gotta go to work soon, stark will be pissed if I’m late” Peter said suddenly noticing the clock on the wall

“Stark as in tony stark, as in Iron Man?” Deadpool asked shocked, his inner fan boy arising.

“Yeah I work in his lab as a microbiologist”

**‘Check out writer girl googling science jobs’**

“So you’re a science nerd” Wade laughed flipping the pancakes,

“Yeah you could say that” Peter laughed back, there was something oddly warming about sitting in Deadpool’s kitchen watching him flip pancakes while they both laughed about stuff, he found himself smiling contently.

“I’m still waiting for my Avengers card, Iron man promised me it’s in the post” Wade said happily flipping pancakes whistling the Spiderman theme tune. Peter raised an eyebrow, Deadpool had come up in conversations before amongst the Avengers theme and it was say to say they had a pretty low opinion of him.

“When did he say that?” Peter asked

“Erm only like 3 years ago” Deadpool replied still whistling. Peter decided against informing the merc that he had no card would ever be arriving. Wade pilled the pancakes onto two plates, setting them down on the table, he never would have thought he would be here sitting watching Wade Wilson, the Merc with a mouth cook him breakfast, especially wearing a very frilly pink apron over his red suit, after spending a night of intense passion together.

“You’re a member now aren’t you?” Deadpool asked suddenly, sitting down at the table, the pair tucking into the pancakes

“Well…Yeah” Spidey responded feeling bad. “Wow these are actually pretty great” Peter said surprised at wades cooking abilities

“Oh I’m a man of many skills” Wade grinned, but then there was a long silence, Peter knew he had pestered the avengers before about joining them.

“It’s not that great you know, being part of their team” Peter lied attempting to make the merc feel better

“No?” Wade mused he knew what the boy was trying to do, he thought it was sweet

“I don’t understand anything Thor says, I’m always treading on eggshells around banner in case something makes him mad and Cap and Stark are always arguing over who’s the boss, I’m pretty sure they’re banging you know…”

“It’s ok peter” Wade chuckled “I know they won’t have a mercenary on the team, its fine”

“Why don’t you stop?” Peter said without thinking, killing was the one thing he didn’t like about the older man.

“Spidey, Spidey, Spidey you want me to go and get a nice little job in Starks lab with you? Well I’m afraid with a face like mine, the only work I’ll get is as a science experiment” 

Peter didn’t know how to reply so he chose not to, he finished up his pancakes then stood up to leave

“”Oww” He winced rubbing his behind, Wade had left him pretty sore from the night before.

“Sorry Pete, it was hard to control myself, It’s your own fault having such a fine ass that has been tormenting me for years” The Merc grinned, seemingly pretty pleased with himself, Peter smiled back at him, a smile so few people gave him.

“Yeah well next time don’t be so rough” Peter chuckled

**‘Did he say next time?’**

**‘He wants a next time? After you destroyed his ass on his first time instead of making it special for him?’**

**‘Never let that boy go’**

“I won’t” Wade replied seriously, but to himself.

 

“Looks like you were pretty busy last night” Tony said as he entered the lab Peter was working in, sipping his coffee he nodded at the hickeys on his employee’s neck, peters hand flew up to cover the marks as he blush a deep red.

“Oh I…I” He stammered not having a clue how to respond.

“I’m glad you finally found someone kid, was getting a bit worried about you for a while” Tony said, typing something into the computer.

“You were why?”

“Well, if you aren’t working here you’re doing your Spiderman duties, and you haven’t ever spoken of a girlfriend, or even a friend before, except for Harry Osborn before he turned psycho”

“I have friends!” Peter exclaimed, feeling humiliated

“Oh like who?” Tony asked raising an eyebrow, he always said things straight to people. 

“Well…” Peter began, truth was he didn’t really have many friends, he hadn’t seen MJ in almost a year, and Gwen…. Well that he didn’t want to think about “I have Wade” He Said suddenly

“Wade?”

“Yeah Wade Wilson”

Tony nearly spat out he’s coffee

“Are you talking about Deadpool? He’s your … Friend?”

“Yes he is, what wrong with that?”

“What’s right with that kid? When did you meet wade Wilson and how the hell did he become your friend?

“I’ve met him a few times over the years, but we’ve just you know started hanging out a bit lately” Peter blushed he wondered if he should have even told Tony, but he didn’t want to treat Deadpool like everyone else, he had enough respect for his new friend not to have to hide him away like he was ashamed to know him.

Tony stared at him

“Tell me it wasn’t Deadpool that gave you those hickeys” He said looking Peter dead in the face. Peters flushed even redder, giving him away, it didn’t help that he started rubbing his neck and stuttering as well. He couldn’t look guiltier if he tried.

“Oh jeez Kid, I don’t believe it” Tony sighed “Just, look be weary of him”

“He’s not as bad as every makes out” Peter protested feeling protective of the Merc

“He kills people and enjoys it” Tony stated.

“I think he’s trying not too… because of me” Peter said quietly

“Yeah well, like I said be weary, don’t underestimate him I don’t want to see you get hurt”

“I don’t think I’m the one underestimating him” Peter replied.


	6. Unexpected Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The update was pretty long, mainly because I worked backwards, writing the end first then the middle then the beginning, I’m a plot whore : / (It’s a problem) So I’ve split it into two different chapters (Just means you will get the second chapter very quickly) I wasn’t going to write another sex seen so fast, but I had no control, it just happened…

After work, and after his night time patrol as Spiderman, Peter went back to his own apartment it was small and not impressive in the slightest. The second he walked through the door he knew he didn’t want to be alone

“Do I actually miss Deadpool?” He said out loud to himself.

He decided to shower and go to bed trying to think about anything other than the mercenary, and failing miserably. Starks words kept crossing his mind ‘Don’t underestimate him’

He knew what Deadpool was like, he’d run into him over the years fairly often, but now he knew what _Wade_ was like, he wondered if anyone else knew that side of him. Looking down at the loaned clothes the man in question had given him, which were folded neatly on his bed, he thought about the night before, it had felt like they had spent a lifetime together already and Peter found himself smiling at the thought. He still couldn’t believe his first time with a man had been with the mercenary, but he felt a strange connection to him, he noticed similarities between the two of them, their humour, painful pasts, loneliness, although neither had gone into detail about it. He felt Deadpool was a darker, more exaggerated version of himself, maybe of what he could have been, had he not been raised by such a great aunt and uncle.

Peter laid on his bed, it was dark and it had been a long day, but sleep seemed so very far away from him. After tossing and turning for over an hour, images of Wades fist pumping his sex, he’s lips wrapped around his cock made Peter decide to give in and go and see his new friend. He pulled on his Spiderman suit, as it would be faster to get to Wade’s apartments on his webs than anything else. He tried to block out any thoughts that were in the back of his mind, asking him what the hell he was doing, and if he was crazy, he knew one thing for sure the closer he got to Wade’s apartment, the hornier he got.

He landed on the fire escape using the entrance, they had used the first time Peter had gone there. The door was unlocked and he let himself into the dark room quietly.

“Wade?” He said quietly looking around. With a lack of answer, Peter looked around, thinking the merc might be out ‘Hopefully not killing anyone’ he headed toward the bedroom, the door was open already and he crept towards it

As he entered the room, he instantly spotted Wade Laying on the bed not a scrap of clothing on his body with the thinnest of sheets covering his thick cock making Peter go weak at the knees. The moonlight poured in from the window behind him, highlighting every scar, every defined muscle.  He was muttering in his sleep something about chimichangas and sailor moons boobies, Peter hadn’t noticed him talking in his sleep when they had slept together.

“Wade” Peter said gently “Wade…” he wasn’t expecting the reaction he got Spider senses going off like an alarm as Wade sat up instantly brandishing a gun from god knows where aiming it straight at Peters head, breathing heavily.

“Shit Wade it’s me, Peter!” Spidey said taking off his mask and holding his hands up.

“Spidey?” Wade asked shocked at the sight of the slim man before him “Fucking hell! Don’t do that, I nearly shot you!”

“It’s ok, its ok you didn’t” Peter comforted the shaken up man walking towards the bed and sitting beside him

“I…I’m so sorry” Deadpool said throwing his legs over the side of the bed, only just lowering the gun and placing on the dust covered beside table

“I shouldn’t have startled you like that” Peter replied, he motioned to stroked Wade’s thigh until the sight of his now uncovered dick caught he’s eye, and he swallowed hard his own cock growing rapidly in his suit, he’s need for Wade was even stronger now.

“What are you doing here kid?” Wade said breathing heavily from the sudden awakening. It wasn’t something he experienced often.

“I…I couldn’t sleep” Peter explained

“I don’t get many visitors” Wade said “Not the good kind anyway”

**‘Real smooth move’**

**‘Yeah pity party, such a turn on’**

Wade looked down noticing his nakedness, then realising how close Peter was sitting next to him, grabbing a pillow and placing it over himself

 **‘Good thinking the boy doesn’t need nightmares looking at _that_** ’

**‘He didn’t seem to mind it being rammed into him like there was no tomorrow though’**

“I..I thought I could stay here the night” Peter stammered

**‘Well fuck...’**

Wades grin spread across his face like a wild fire as he pulled Peter into him kissing him full on the lips, the boy made no protest as he wrapped his arms around the larger man’s neck, kissing him back with hunger fuelled lust, both falling back on to the bed, It didn’t take Wade long to notice how hard the boy was for him.

“Always so eager Babyboy” Wade smiled into the kiss.

“Can't stop thinking about you” Peter moaned desperately he’s hands reaching down and grasping the other man’s cock which was half hard.

“Jesus Pete” Wade gasped as the boy stroked him roughly, trying to straddle his lap already.

“You might want to take your clothes of first web head, I don’t think my dick is gonna cut through your spandex, although we could make a hole there for easier access, maybe a flap?”

“Shut up” Peter growled tugging of his gloves and boots whilst his tongue collided crudely against his lover

“Help me with this” Peter begged into his mouth, pulling at his suit. Wade didn’t need telling twice as he located the zipper, within seconds Peter was nude and straddling Wades lap once again. The Merc’s scarred cock sitting thickly between he’s ass cheeks as peter rolled his hips back and forth. Wade moaned burying his head into Spidey’s neck

“You smell like coconuts” Wade murmured lips tracing his sensitive skin, enjoying Spidey’s choice of shower gel, letting his hands trailed down the eager boys back, until his fingers were circling his entrance.

“Hurry up” Peter whined impatiently

“Considering you were only fucked in the ass for the first time yesterday, you’re turning out to be a needy little whore aren’t you” Wade growled out, he took his fingers away sucked them hard in his mouth then returned them, pushing two into Peter who yelped.

“You want it rough, you got it baby boy” said Wade

He thrust his fingers in harder, his mouth sucking and biting Peter’s neck as though he was blood thirsty, Grabbing onto the boys weeping prick with his spare hand and pumping him.

Peter could barely take the pleasure of all three things happening at once, he was making the most outrageous sounds bucking his hips on to Wade’s cock, spluttering obscenities

“I need you!” He cried clawing at Wade’s chest almost drawing blood “I need to feel _you_ inside me, no fingers”

Wade quickly grabbed a bottle of lube, he always had one nearby in case fantasies randomly came true like they had done tonight, being woken up for Spider-man to sit on his cock was deffinatly in the top 5. Peter lifted himself up as he gave Wade just enough time to lube himself up, then he plunged himself down taking it all in at once.

The two men gasped loudly, Wade in extreme pleasure, not sure if he’s brain or his cock would explode, and Peter from a mixture of pain and satisfaction of the fullness inside him. They stayed still for a moment like that.

“Regretting that decision?” Wade managed to say his mouth still hanging open.

“No” Peter growled stubbornly lifting himself up and slowly this time coming down, he’s inner whore please at the reaction was getting from his lover, this turned him on a lot, arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach spurring him on past the pain, hearing Wade groan and gasp

“You are so fucking tight!” Wade growled holding onto his hips. Peter increased the pace, riding the merc harder and harder, crying out as he managed to hit his prostate with every slam.

Even in the heat of the moment Peter’s face flushed, somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that he was acting like a complete slut, which was so un-Peterish. Wade loved how he blushed so often.

 “Don’t hold back baby boy” Wade growled at him as he spotted his glowing face, his hands clasping at the spiders spectacular ass, giving Peter the push he needed to ride the merc exactly how he wanted, with total shameless abandon

“Give me everything you got kid”

Barely holding back his super strength he rode Wade harder and faster until it all became to much.

**‘I think he’s broke us!’**

**‘Thank god we had a healing factor’**

**‘Think he might need to borrow it after that little rodeo’**

**‘Little… really?’**

“Oh Wade I love you!” Peter cried as he came, shooting spurts of white hot cum over his chest, Wade quickly followed with the boy still impaled on him, Peter collapsed on top of the Merc, the two laying on each other panting.

**‘Did he just say?’**

**‘Not possible, no one loves us, let alone a hero with a heart of gold’**

**‘Were hearing things, more things than normal’**

**‘Maybe were dreaming?”**

“You’re not dreaming” Peter chucked, Wade had said he’s last thought aloud.

Wade smiled as Peter snuggled into his chest he held him close feeling his hot breath on his skin, the feeling of intimacy after so many years spent alone, was indescribable, even for the mouthy merc. But he didn’t mention the words Peter spoke, putting it down to his intense orgasm, he wouldn’t believe they were true. Within minutes the two had fallen asleep, neither caring they were pretty sticky and could be have done with a shower.

 

 

 


	7. The Avengers meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Deadpool and Spidey are an item now, and since they are planning to remain that way, it looks like they may have to convince the Avengers that Wade isn't such a bad guy
> 
> I had most of this written ages ago, but didn't like what i had written very much, anyway hope its Ok x

Over the next few months Wade found himself being woken up to Peter standing at the end of his bed more and more often, he was getting used to it so much so that on occasion he didn’t try to shoot him. At first Peter would sneak in and stay the night, they would have hot rampant sex, fall asleep holding each other, wake up share breakfast together then he would go. That soon followed onto weekends where Peter started staying the entire next day, watching movies, mooching about, Peter even took to tidying Wade’s apartment making it look much more presentable than before, although he refused to wear Wade’s frilly apron no matter how much he pouted.

A month in Spidey had a call from the avengers, needing his help with an attack of new mutants causing havoc on New York. He insisted to Wade that he came with him, seeing as he knew more about mutants being one himself and he wanted to prove to Stark that he was a good guy.

“OK I think all the banging has gone to your head kid” Wade laughed, but Peter managed to talk him into going, tilting his head to once side while dipping his thumbs into wades waist band, luring him in with the promise of using his guns, which he hadn’t touched since there encounter on the roof top. (Just as long as he aimed for knee caps and not kill shots)

Wade or Deadpool rather, managed the mission quite successfully, although no one could ever shut his motor mouth up, just annoying the avengers was a way better outcome than him slaughtering people and making Peter look foolish for suggesting he came. When they had finished and everyone was leaving the scene Banner saw the men in Spandex showing signs of affection to each other thinking no one was around.

 

“They want to see you at the tower” Peter said one morning. He was worried about how Wade would react, but he was also excited for him, he might be the merc’s ticket into the avengers, or as close to the avengers as he was ever going to get.

“They won’t say anything bad to you If your with me” Peter said quickly in reaction to the look on he’s boyfriends face. He was practically bouncing in front of the merc who was sat in his kitchen still half asleep as his arachnid friend poured them both cereal and glasses of orange juice, he was sickeningly giddy this morning, whereas Wade needed a few cups of coffee, probably a blow job and a punch from the hulk to wake up properly.

**‘Is it take your freak to work day?’**

“No thanks kid” Wade yawned stretching out his long legs “I know what’s coming, and I’d rather save a lecture for another day”                                                                                     

“Aww come on, I didn’t expect _Deadpool_ to get scared so easily, worried bad old Mr stark is gonna kick your ass for touching his favourite employee?” Peter mocked playfully

Wade pulled a face at peter, a grin showing all the same

“Oh if he knew all the dirty things I do to little Peter Parker, I think the man would have a heart attack” Wade growled pulling Peter into his lap

“I want you to come with me, they can see how much you have changed” Peter said to him sweetly, his hands on his shoulders.

“Do you always have to be the hero” Wade rolled his eyes at the brown haired boy.

“So you’ll come with me?”

“Fine” Deadpool huffed “Since you asked so sweetly, but if they piss me off then I can’t be held accountable for my actions”

 

The pair finished up their breakfast, and headed towards the avengers tower both in full costumes. When they entered the iconic building Wade was unusually quiet

**‘Ah well we knew this would come to an end’**

**‘The avengers will make the web head see sense and leave’**

**‘It was fun while it lasted though right!’**

Pepper Potts welcomed them at the door and directed them into an elevator leading up to wear the team waited.

“You know I thought considering the costume, you’d have more of a spider kink” Wade said randomly as they walked along the corridor.

“Oh I do” Spidey said laughing a mischievous look in his eyes “I just wouldn’t want you to blow your load in two seconds, I’ve heard you talking to yourself about the fantasy’s you have of me taking you back to my ‘spider cave’ ”

Wade gripped Peter’s arms, pushing him against the wall

“You wanna watch that smart mouth you have kid” Wade smirked “Otherwise, I might be inclined to punish you if you get my drift”

“Says the merc with the mouth?” Peter chuckles, becoming aroused as Wade pushes his large buff body up against him. “I know the real reason you’re called that” He said sexily into the older man’s ear.

Wade spotted a maintenance cupboard, twisted the door knob, pleased that it was unlocked then pulled the boy inside

“A maintenance cupboard?” Peter Grins, as Wade’s gloved hands begin to explore his body “This is the most cliché hiding place you could have chosen”

**‘Now writer girl is just stealing lines straight out of films’**

“I don’t see you complaining” Wade commented hoisting up their masks then, covering the boy’s mouth with his own.

“You know the _avengers_ are waiting for us at the end of this corridor” Peter told his lover as they broke the kiss, gasping as Wade pressed his palm against his manhood.

“I know” Replied Wade “That’s what’s getting you so hot”

**‘Would love to see the look on Caps face if he see us now’**

**‘Might as well feel the kid up one more time before we are banished’**

“Where do you think you’re going?” Wade chuckled as Spidey started crawling backwards up the wall

“Fulfilling your fantasies” Spidey replied, grabbing Wades arm and taking him up with him. Once they reached the ceiling, he webbed the merc into place as they resumed kissing, hands feeling each other’s bodies through the thin fabric that was holding them back.

“The perks of having a spider boyfriend” Peter purred, he’s tongue currently doing fabulous things to Wade’s earlobe.

**‘Does this mean were going steady?’**

“You’re my…Boyfriend?” Wade asked surprised, he knew that they basically were but he never thought Peter would refer to him as such.

“Well duh why do you think we’re here?”

“Were here because you webbed me to the ceiling, you kinky little spider” Wade said rubbing the outline of Peters erection.

Outside the maintenance cupboard Stark could hear strange noises coming from behind the door, he stopped to listen, hearing small gasps and hushed moans, intrigued he pulled open the door, his mouth fell open upon seeing Spiderman with his suit open revealing certain tented areas of himself, attached to the ceiling with Deadpool, the webs gave way and Peter dropped the larger man he was supporting.

“Ouch” Deadpool said falling to the floor at Starks feet

“Seriously guys?” Tony said staring mainly up at Peter eyebrow raised.

“What?” Peter shrugged blushing.

Tony shut the door rolling his eyes, muttering something about ‘Peter and horny teenagers’

“He actually didn’t seem too pissed” Peter smiled, dropping down to the Merc, who was getting to his feet.

 

“Remind me why we have to do this and why Im not back at my place fucking you into a new dimension?” Wade moaned once they reached the door to where the meeting was being held. Once they had both waited for the obvious arousals to die down ‘ **think of dead puppies, think of Wolvies ass hair, think of Batman’s dead parents, oh wait wrong franchise…’**

“It need to be done” Peter told him smiling at his comment “It will only come up on missions and cause problems, plus I want you to join me again when I do”

“Ha, kid this isn’t a fairy-tale, its erotic fanfiction”

“Huh?”

Wade walked meekly into the room behind peter, there was no way he could hide behind Peters slight frame, he rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably, his anxiousness causing his skin to itch and the voices in his head to get louder

**‘Shoot them, shoot yourself, shoot something!’**

**‘Judgemental assholes’**

**‘But you’d give your left leg to be one’**

“Shut up” Wade Growled at the voices, he’s hands were hovering over the guns on his holsters as he looked around the room. Barton, Natasha, Cap, Stark and Hawkeye, most of them sitting around a big square table, all looking directly at him.

**‘Smooth move big guy, now they are all staring at us like were crazy’**

**‘We are crazy’**

The group were well aware of Deadpool’s ‘Mental health issues’ so to speak, you could cut the tension in the room with one of his katannas.

Peter took Wade’s hand in his own, having noticed his hands reaching for his guns, he wanted to show him support in what was a very uncomfortable moment.

“So it’s true then” Natasha spoke first eyeing there held hands.

“Deadpool and Spiderman…. Spiderpool!” Barton laughed at his own joke

“You know I don’t see why my relationships require a group meeting with the avengers” Peter scowled embarrassed

“It does when your relationships can potentially effect the mission” Steve said firmly, out of everyone he was the angriest about the pair.

“Aww cap, you jealous you’re not getting any Deadpool loving?” Wade chuckled

“Trust me the way they can’t keep their hands off each other, I don’t think there’s much we can say to stop them” Tony said to Steve, putting his hand on his shoulder.

“Isn’t he a little _young_ for you” Cap retorted, he was actively trying to piss the merc of now.

“Isn’t it none of your fucking business” Deadpool said standing tall, the presence of his solid muscular body felt in the room.

“I’m trying to protect innocent people, not team up with a blood thirsty, perverted, deformed man, who talks to himself” Steve said viciously

**‘Damn that’s gonna hurt’**

**‘It would be easier to heal from having our head decapitated than from that’**

**‘Cue the bad mood that’s gonna last weeks…’**

**‘Shoot him!’**

“Woah Cap!” Tony exclaimed

“You’re trying to provoke him” Peter said angrily still holding wades hand tightly, he could almost feel Wade gritting his teeth as hard as he could.

“What if I am” Captain smirked like it was a game “That’s my point, if he can’t take this now, how’s he going to react in the field if he can’t control his anger”

"Ha when there's a big green rage monster with breathtaking anger management issues on your team?" Wade snorted back

"Even a fully transformed hulk is less of a psycho in battle than you are" Rogers snarled, ignoring the hurt look on banners face.

Wade was almost holding his breath, holding in his rage, and how all he wanted to do was throw that asshole out the window or take his red white and blue shield and shove it up his spangled ass.

But he looked instead at Peter, hes baby boy who he had lusted after for so long. He could control himself for once, for Spidey, the boy that told him he loved him,

 


	8. More than I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the final chapter folks! I need to move on to bigger and better things, like more explicit fan-fiction (including Deadpool of course) Plus I've been neglecting college work because this is stuck in my head.  
> I went from having writers block with no idea what was coming next, to writing this entire chapter in one day after I only posted yesterday’s chapter…. Wtf anyway Warning Emotional Wade!

“I’m not gonna stop being with him, so there’s nothing you can say or do” Spidey said firmly to cap, and to all the avengers in the room.

“Don’t say we didn’t warn you when he sells your identity to the highest bidder, or shoots you accidentally”

“What is your fucking problem?” Deadpool asked furiously, everyone knew he’s line of work, so why the outrage now. “Spidey’s a capable adult I think he can choose who he wants to fuck all by he’s pretty little self”

“He’s just turned 18! And you’re manipulating him!" Captain replied, disgust in his voice

Deadpool jerked his face round to Spidey’s shocked, he had no idea he was only 18

**‘ _Just_ turned 18’**

**‘Was he 18 when we absolutely pounded the fuck out of him?”**

**“Wait he said he wasn’t jail bait’**

**‘Could have lied though…’**

**‘Spidey doesn’t lie’**

Captain America laughed.

“Why am I not surprised you didn’t even take the time out to ask how old the person you’re having sex with is?”

The two lovers stared at each other, not saying a word.

“Fuck this I don’t need this” Wade spat looking away from Peter, and he turned on his heel and walked out.

“That’s it walk away, better for you to find out what he’s like now rather than later” Cap said, walking over to Spidey and putting a hand on his shoulder. Spidey instantly pushed it away.

“Why couldn’t you keep your damn nose out!” Peter said angrily

“I don’t want you to get hurt” Captain replied

“I’m not your concern!” Spider-man yelled walking out of the room. He looked around but he couldn’t see Deadpool anywhere.

“People will get used to it” Came Bruce Banners voice from behind him

“I don’t care if they do or not” Came Spidey’s abrupt reply 

“I think it’s just a bit of a shock, that’s all, and hey if you’re the reason Deadpool hasn’t taken any contracts in months, then I say even better that you’re with him”

“He’s turning down jobs?” Spidey asked incredulously

“Well the killing ones he is”

Peter was surprised, but happy, a smile flooded his face as he walked along the corridor, making his way to exit the tower. Once outside he text Wade giving him the address of his own apartment telling him to meet him there that night, then he shot up on his webs swinging over the city.

 

That night Peter waited patiently in his room, wearing civilian clothes, a t-shirt hoody and skinny jeans it was now 7.30pm and Wade was due at 7.00. Then a came a knock at his window

“Wade?” Peter said walking over to the window “how the hell?” He pulled up the window to find Deadpool upside down suspended on a rope he’s legs shaped like a diamond, imitating the spider.

“Do you always use humour as a defence mechanism?” Peter chuckled to him.

“Hey don’t ruin it, could have broken my neck if I fell, then what would you do without me?” Wade babbled still hanging upside down.

“Uh you would have healed” Peter pointed out

“Still…would have hurt a lot”

Wade turned the right way up and climbed through the window

“Why have I never been here before?” He asked eyeing the studio flat, it was pretty basic, much cleaner than his place used to be before Peter started taking care of it, there was a single bed, a desk with a computer, a small kitchen, a tiny sofa and not much else.

**‘Typical _student_ digs’**

**‘Not the spider cave you had been dreaming about, just a nice nerdy apartment’**

**‘For an 18 year old…’**

“I just prefer your place” Peter shrugged watching Deadpool move around his room, he’s gloved fingers running over his possessions

 

 

“How did I not know?” Deadpool suddenly asked referring to the age issue, angry at himself for his stupidity

“Would it have stopped you?” Peter asked

“But you said you worked in Starks lab?”

“As an intern…”

Deadpool make a noise to say something but the words would come out

“I’m 18. I’m legal Wade” Peter sighed, he’s brow crossed.

“You can’t even buy alcohol Peter! I’ve got about 10 years on you! From what I can actually remember, I have no idea what day my birthday even is!

**‘The big guy always rolls out the pity train’**

“You don’t know when your birthday is?” Peter asked surprised, the hurt for the man evident in his voice

“Don’t change the subject!” Wade yelled

“You mentioned it” Peter retaliated   

“You’re just a kid!” Wade yelled again hands running through the mask that replaced his non-existent hair.

Peter stepped back hurt by the words, he was always treated like a kid, by everyone.

“A kid who has super strength, has lowered crime in the city by like 50% who puts he’s life on the line every day saving other people, who is so fucking exhausted from trying to do the right damn thing all the time, because ‘with great power comes great responsibility or whatever’ but no, being 18 undoes all of that!”

“Why do you even want to be with me? No one can stand the sight of me! Let alone be around me for more than 5 minutes without wanting to blow my brains out”

“I just like being with you” Spidey said sheepishly

“What does it for you Pete the hideously scarred skin, or my constantly rambling and talking to the two other idiots in my head?”

**‘Hey! Don’t turn on us’**

**‘Low move dude, Low!’**

“I love you Wade” Peter said simply, still not moving.

“You pity me Peter, you just want to save me like you want to save everyone else with that over bearing guilt complex of yours” Wade exhaled, muttering under his breath to himself as he paced Peter’s bedroom.

“I don’t want to save you… You saved me”

Wade stopped talking and at looked at Peter

“Wait what…. How?” 

“I was so alone without you, that night I saw you up on the roof, you asked why I was in such a good mood, and it was because I saw you. No one has ever made me feel the way you do, they way you’re always up in my space, staring at my ass, telling me how amazing I am, you make me feel…special”

Wade gawped at Peter speechless

“I’ve told you I love you like 3 times now you’ve never once said it to me, so don’t make out I’m using you to make myself feel better”

“Peter, the words I love you don’t even come close to expressing how I damn well feel about you, I…I don’t want to say it because everything I’ve ever loved leaves me, normally cos it’s my fault! And I can’t even think about you leaving me” Wade gushed, the emotion was becoming all too much for him, without the front of the humour and the constant talking the pain he felt inside was allowed out, something he never let happen, certainly not in front of boys he loved. Tears were streaming down his face, his mask soaking them up as they fell.

“Wade!” Peter cried, hearing the Merc’s voice crack was a sound he had never dreamed he would ever hear. He ran over to the red and black clad man and wrapped his arms around him, his head rested under Deadpool’s chin.

“I’m not going anywhere ok” Spidey soothed his lover, wade sniffed in reply

**‘So were crying now, great thanks writer girl very manly of us’**

“I mean it” The younger man said firmly, pulling back so he looked up at the Merc “It’s me and you now”

“You are so beautiful baby boy” Wade said looking into his big brown eyes

Peter hooked his thumbs under Wade’s mask and pulled it off

“So are you” He replied happily

 

 


End file.
